


Take it Off

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Vinny admire your baby.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 22





	Take it Off

You held your little newborn in your arms, marveling at her. You’d already held her every day since she was born, and marveled at her every day since. You’d probably marveled at her more than you’d ever marveled at anything in the entire world. Every time it was just as amazing as the last, and each time it made up for the sleep you lost and the freedom you’d had before being a parent no longer existing.

Carrie yawned, her tiny little fingers curling up into chubby little fists. You cooed at her, nodding as she stretched out through the end of her yawn. “Oh, that’s a big stretch.”

A chuckle came from across the room, and you saw Vincent hold up his hands, signing, ‘I remember when you used to say that to the dog.’

“A big stretch is a big stretch.” You grinned. “Come here and hold her.”

Vincent nodded and headed over, holding out his arms to hold his baby girl. You shifted to get in a better angle to hand her over, but the moment she looked up at her daddy, her serene and tired expression soured, and suddenly her little high-pitched rang through the room.

Vincent jumped back like he’d been shot, and you pulled Carrie close to your chest, trying to shush her. “No, no baby, it’s just daddy.” You looked up at Vincent, frowning. “Vinny, I told you to stop wearing that thing around her!”

He paused, his hand flying to his face. Wearing his mask was so second nature that he’d forgotten he was wearing it. He’d worn it since he was a baby himself, so it was felt almost scary not to wear it. He thought newborns like her couldn’t even fully see yet, but somehow, just like magic, every time he wore his mask around Carrie she would cry out like she was scared. 

Slowly, he slipped his mask off, the air of the room biting his face with cold. It wasn’t that the room was cold, it was that he was so used to the heat of his own breath day in and day out that any temperature lower than his body heat was almost freezing to him. His skin always felt a little damp when he took off his mask at first. 

Breathing out slowly and closing his eye, he set his wax mask on the coffee table and ushed his hair out of his face. Shouldn’t the sight of his true face make a child cry? Not the mask that almost made him pass as normal.

You started to hand Carrie to him again after she calmed down, and this time he was greeted with her usual tired face as she curled up against his chest. 

He stared down at her, at this wonder that he helped create, at the best thing he would ever create. He loved her so much. With everything he had. And he loved you too. Between the two of you, this was more joy than he ever thought he would be able to feel in his whole lifetime. 

Vincent leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, to have her tiny hand try to each out and grab onto his face. He chuckled and pulled her away again, watching her bring her hand back down to her body after being unable to find anything to latch on to. 

“I love you.” You said. And Vincent knew that you were saying it for him, to Carrie.


End file.
